Wildest Dreams
by DhampirWriter101
Summary: Rose is an actress, ready to spend the holidays with her family. What happens when she starts to develop some feelings for her co-star, Dimitri Belikov? Does he love her? What happens when Dimitri's family spends the holidays with Rose's family? Will things work out for them? Or will Dimitri feeling the same way for Rose just be one of Rose's wildest dreams?


**A/N: Hello Everyone! So sorry to anyone who read the first version of this! I didn't know what was going on with it!**

 **Chapter 1**

Rose Point Of View

"Come away with me Marie. Let's get out of this town, drive out of the city away from the crowds. Come with me Marie." He looked deep into my eyes and I couldn't do anything but say yes.

"Yes Nikolai. I'll go away with you." With that, he tilted my chin up and looked deep in my eyes. He leaned down and gave me a gentle, soft sweet kiss.

"Aaaaaand CUT!" Dimitri continued the kiss for way longer than necessary and then we pulled apart from the sweet kiss, at the sound of our director's voice.

"That was perfect! Okay, everyone take 15 and we'll move onto the next scene." Our director, Mikhail said. I walked away from Dimitri and went to sit down on them 'director chairs.'

"Rose that was wonderful! The way you and Dimitri looked at each other!" Jill, my friend and youngest renowned makeup artist said as she reapplied my makeup.

"Thanks Jill. You coming over at Lissa's tonight?" Lissa was my best friend since kindergarten and was like a sister to me and Jill we found out, was her younger half sister.

"Maybe… I have to collect my order for some new makeup tools… But I'll try my best." She gave me a small smile and carried on at the task at hand, whilst I leaned back on the chair. After Jill finished, we filmed a few more scenes and it was the end of the day. Tomorrow we would film a few more shots and afterwards we were on our break. I went into my dressing room and changed into my high waisted skinny jeans, cropped wool cream coloured long sleeve and burberry scarf and boots. I let my hair out of the mid length wavy hair wig and let it fall to its long natural waves to the small of my back. I grabbed my things and said goodbye to our cast and crew.

"Oh Rose! Don't forget that we will be shooting late in the afternoon tomorrow, so just get here maybe an hour or two before sunset okay?" Mikhail reminded me.

"Sure thing Mikhail. See ya tomorrow! Say hello to Sonya for me by the way." I gave him a wink and he playfully glared at me. Sonya was the screenwriter and Mikhail has been in love with her since I don't even remember when. I knew Sonya liked him back but she was just shy, and I'd been pushing Mikhail to talk to her. I was good friends with Mikhail long before I became an actress and he became a director, and so he was used to my ways.

"Alrighty then Rosemarie. You have a good night then." I glared back at him for calling me Rosemarie as I hated being called my full name. If it were anyone else, they would already be six feet under by now, but because Mikhail is an old family friend, I'll let it slide. He gave me a quick hug before I walked to the exit of the set. On my way to the exit, I stepped on some wires and I felt the wire being tugged but it was too late for me. I was already sliding backwards and falling flat on my back. I prepared myself for the pain but it never came. Strong arms stopped me from hitting the ground that was only a few inches under my head. I smelt his scent and instantly knew who it was.

"Rose! Are you alright?" Dimitri pulled me up to his chest and I took a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm fine. I probably shouldn't have stepped on the wires." I said.

"Rose! Oh my goodness! Are you okay! I didn't notice you standing on the wires!" One of the crew members said. After reassuring them countless of times that I was alright, I made my way out of the set, with Dimitri beside me.

"Thank you for saving me back there." I said to him as we walked towards the cars.

"Not a problem Rose. You know I'm always here for you." We stopped in front of my car, and he looked into my eyes. God I loved his eyes. They were a sea of chocolate brown that I would always find myself falling into.

"Thank you Dimitri. Goodnight." I was about to turn away from him when he grabbed my hand.

"Goodnight Rose." He kissed my temple briefly and after a few seconds, he pulled away. I mumbled another 'goodnight' to him and quickly got into my car and drove off to my family's mansion.

After a few hours, I arrived at my family's estate just outside of New York. Lissa's family are my neighbours and so I could just walk over to her house later for our little get together.

"I'm home!" I shouted to no one in particular, once I got into the mansion.

"Rose you're back! Your father is in his office and your mother arrives home tomorrow morning." Alberta, our head housekeeper said. I nodded and said thanks to her before I made my way to my father's study.

"Pavel get me a bottle of bourbon from the cellar. It's going to be a long night." I heard my father's voice as the door to his study opened. Pavel, one of my father's guardians came out and said hello to me before rushing off towards the cellar. I walked into my father's office to find him sitting behind his large mahogany desk. Folders and other documents neatly organised and opened around his desk.

"Baba, are you okay?"

"Rosemarie. How are you kizim?"

"I'm fine baba. I just got in. I'm going over to Lissa's tonight. Do you want to join us for dinner?" I asked, as I walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

"No thanks kiz. I'll be seeing them for thanksgiving anyways. I just have a lot of work to do. All these dealings I need to tend to." He huffed as he looked down on the papers on his desk.

"I can handle some of them for you if you want." I offered.

"No, no. you're busy enough as it is. I'll be fine. Just have Alberta send dinner in here and I'll see you later." I nodded and gave him a kiss on the head before I left. I walked my way up the stairs to my room before gently shutting the door and collapsing on the California king bed, against all the pillows. I sighed. _Just one more day. One more day Rose._ I told myself. I couldn't get my mind off Dimitri and the kiss we shared. Yes I'd kissed other guys like that and it was all just acting but… That kiss. It felt real. Too real. I looked at my watch and cursed when I found out I was late to Lissa's.

"SHIT!" I grabbed my bag and ran outside to my balcony and scaled down the walls of the mansion. Yes I knew ow to scale walls. It was I suppose, what people called a hidden talent. I ran to the other side of the backyard and climbed the fence over to Lissa's. After narrowly missing falling into the pool and catching my breath, I knocked on Lissa's back door.

"Rose! You're here! I'm so glad you can make it!" Lissa ran up to me as I entered through her back door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Liss. I lost track of time." I gave her a sheepish smile.

"That's alright. Better late than never! Come on, everyone's waiting." Lissa gave me a small smile and dragged to towards the dinning room.

"Rosie's here!" Christian, Lissa's boyfriend said as he placed a tray of food on the table.

"Shut it pyro." I gave him a playful glare and sat down on my seat beside Adrian, Lissa's cousin, who was like an older brother to me.

"Hey little actress! How was filming?" Adrian gave me a kiss on the cheek as I leaned back on my chair.

"It was alright. We're almost finished and I'm really excited for you guys to see it!" I smiled.

"Good. Sydney is dying to see the film even though she won't tell you." He winked and I laughed. Sydney was Adrian's girlfriend who didn't like showing how much of a sucker she was for romantic movies.

"Well you guys are going to be with me during the premier so she won't have to wait for a few more days until the film is released in theatres everywhere." I smiled. Afterwards we ate and went to Lissa's room to hang out. Soon there was a doorbell.

"I'll get it." Lissa said and she sprinted down the stairs to the front door, whilst the rest of us carried on with our conversations.

"Rose! Christmas at your place? Or we going to the Hamptons?" Eddie asked. Eddie was one of our friends since grade school and all of us were together in high school and through some parts of college.

"Hamptons. Janine wants to spend time with the whole family and so does aunt Rhea." Janine is my mother who is usually away on business, just like my father. I would see them every now and then, just like today when I saw my father but every important holiday and birthday, we'd always spend it together.

"Great! Let's start planning out the rooms. How many bedrooms are there again?" Mason asked. Mason, like Eddie, was a good friend from grade school. He was currently dating Mia.

"Eleven bedrooms and twelve and a half bathrooms." I replied.

"Okay then. Let's start planning out who will room with who." Mia said excitedly. We searched up the place and looked at each bedroom. We noted down which rooms will go to our parents and so that left us with nine rooms to sort out.

"Okay how about this, we go as pairs yeah? So Lissa and Christian, Sydney and Adrian, Mason and I, Eddie and Jill.." Mia listed off as Sydney wrote it down in a notebook.

"What about me? I'm all alone." I huffed.

"Aww Rosie, we'll find you someone." Christian gave a smirk and I made my way over to him, ready to hit him with a pillow I found nearby.

"Okay then so R-

"Rose." The door opened just as I hit Christian with a pillow. He grumbled an 'ow' as I turned to the voice I knew all to well.

"Dimitri." His name fell out of my lips in a whisper.

"I invited Dimitri this evening." Lissa said breaking the silence. Everyone had already met Dimitri and got along with him pretty well. We just never really hung out together. Well by together I mean, him and I together with the gang as one of us was always absent due to some reason or other.

"Hey Dimitri! Lissa, we were just sorting out the rooms for Christmas. We're celebrating in the Hamptons this year." Mia said. We all said our greetings to Dimitri and he sat down beside me on the rug that was covered with blankets and sleeping bags.

"So whose on the list?" Lissa asked. Sydney handed her the notebook.

"Dimitri, will your family be joining us this year?" Lissa asked.

"Um.. I'm not sure yet. Mama still needs to speak with Janine and Rhea-" Dimitri was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly excused himself and got up as he answered his call in the balcony of Lissa's room. From where I sat, I could hear him quietly speaking in Russian then he hung up.

"I just got off the phone with Vika. We'll be spending Christmas with you and so will Ivan." Dimitri returned to his place beside me. We continued to make arrangements for the rooms and chatted idly with one another.

"I'm gonna go get changed. I'll be back soon." I grabbed my that was beside me and went to the bathroom. I washed up and changed into a three quarter grey long sleeve shirt and red flannel pants. I left the bathroom and sat back down on my place beside Dimitri.

"Rose, we just finished organising the rooms. Tasha called and she said she'll be with us for Christmas." Lissa said as I sat down and grounded.

"Lissa, she hates me!" I groaned.

"Rose. She's Christian's only family. We should celebrate together. Please." She gave me puppy dog eyes which she knew I couldn't say no to. I sighed and leaned back against the couch. Lissa squealed knowing she got what she wanted.

"Great! Then the rooms are all settled! I can't wait for Christmas!" We laughed at how excited Lissa was and all watched a movie, eventually falling asleep.

 **I'm basing this story from Taylor's song Wildest Dreams. I'll try to update more frequently this summer for both these stories. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Happy Holidays to everyone!**


End file.
